


C is for Crush

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, awkward teenagers, ron has a crush thats literally all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His eyes are really nice. And he looks like he has really soft hair. And skin. And lips."</p><p>---<br/>Carl overhears Ron talking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Crush

**Author's Note:**

> 3/26 of the Rarl A to Z series.

"Hi, Jessie," Carl greeted as the mom of his best friend opened the door. "Is Ron around?"

"Yes, come in," The woman smiled, stepping to the side to welcome him into her home. "He's in his room with Enid and Mikey."

Carl nodded, sending her a quick 'thank you' before ascending the stairs. Ron's bedroom door was shut, as per usual. He could hear the faint buzz of casual conversation coming from behind the painted wood, the words becoming clearer the closer he got.

"Carl's kind of cute," The brunet heard a female, Enid, say, making him silently clap a hand over his mouth. Enid thinks he's cute?

"Oh, definitely." Another voice chimed it, and Carl was sure it was Ron.

"His eyes are really nice," Continued the oldest of the teens, "and he looks like he has really soft hair. And skin. And lips."

"Aww, does Ron have a crush?" Enid teased, and Carl could almost taste the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Shut up," Ron chuckled, "I think it's fate, you know, cause we both ended up here and he's like, exactly my type."

"If you think it's 'fate', why haven't you made a move yet?" Mikey questioned, sounding disinterested but probably not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Well, coming here was a lot for him to take in I think and I wanted to give him time before I tried anything, and I've just been kind of waiting to see if he likes me, or if he's even into guys."

Carl blushed, passing a hand through his long brown hair. Ron wants to like, _be with him_? Carl had never even considered the possibility of dating guys. It was never a concern after the apocalypse started. Now, though, he didn't have to worry about survival all the time, and he could take time to worry about small shit, like dating Ron.

"Well, if he's not into guys, I'm pretty much his only option." Enid snickered.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron mumbled, and then some shuffling came from behind the door.

"I'm thirsty, I'll be back in a minute."

Before Carl could register what was happening, the bedroom door swung open. There stood a startled Enid, and Carl, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh shit," Enid laughed, putting a hand over her mouth, "how long were you standing out there?"

"I was, um," Carl stuttered nervously, his eyes flickering over to Ron, who stared at Carl from the bed with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

"Y'know, Enid, I think I'm thirsty too," Interrupted Mikey, who followed Enid as she passed Carl and disappeared down the stairs.

"Come in," Ron sighed, laying back on the bed, "I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

Ron's assumption was proven to be correct by the sound of the front door closing.

Carl nodded, finally moving from his spot outside the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the floor, like he usually did.

"So," Ron began, draping an arm across his forehead, "what did you-"

"You like me," The youngest of the teens blurted out, his face reddening.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I do." 

"I've never dated a guy before. Well, I've never actually dated anyone.." Carl admitted, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's cool. You were, like, a child when this shit started, right?"

"I was 12. I haven't even really thought about it since then." Said Carl quietly as he played with his hands.

"You know nobodies gonna make you do anything, right? I do like you, but it's cool if you don't feel the same. Or if you don't want to be with a dude." Ron assured, sitting up straight to look at Carl.

"Could I kiss you? Just to, y'know, see what it's like." Carl blushed, his gaze fixed on the carpeted floor in front of him.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, a bit faster than he probably should have. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay." Carl murmured, standing up and kneeling next to Ron on the bed. "So, um, can I just.."

Ron nodded. "Don't be so nervous, Carl. You don't have to-"

Carl cut Ron off by cradling his face in his hands and pressing their lips together in a kiss that was both firm and gentle at the same time. Ron's eyes fluttered closed as he reveled in the feeling of Carl's lips against his own, a feeling he'd been waiting for since the boy first arrived in Alexandria. The feeling was short-lived, though, as Carl pulled back within a few seconds.

"Okay." Carl whispered, one of his hands lingering on the other boy's face for a few seconds longer than necessary.

Ron hummed in agreement, a small smile on his face. "So?"

"It was okay." Carl nodded. "Good. It was good. You're a good kisser, I think. I've never kissed anyone else before." 

Ron chuckled, admiring the icy blue irises staring back at him. "Thank you. You were good too."

"I think I could try being with you, if that's something you want," Carl whispered, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "I think it's something I want."

"Are you sure?" 

"I think so. I know I want to kiss you again." Carl smiled.

Ron couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up as he brushed his hand down the side of Carl's face. "Yeah, okay." 

As the two connected their lips again, Carl decides that he'd rather have Ron think he's cute than Enid.


End file.
